The Temptations Of Tinkering
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: Rose watches the Doctor tinker with the ship and decides enough is enough. She'll make the first move. One-Shot 10/Rose


His black shirt was just a little too tight. His hair was just a little too messy. And his muscles were just a little too sexy.

And Rose couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

_Clink, clink, clink, _the metal hit against his shoe lightly as he connected some wires and tapped his foot. Leaning over the console deep in thought, the Doctor had been working on the ship for a little while now. He was vaguely aware of his human companion, Rose Tyler, standing near him. But he didn't know that her eyes were memorizing his every move, every breathe.

He didn't know her mind was obsessed.

Obsessed with fantasies of him, him throwing down those wires carelessly, pinning her to a wall, kissing her passionately, telling her those three words he hadn't spoken yet, chanting her name over and over again...

And yet there the daft Time-Lord was, fixing a ship that probably didn't need to be fixed. If only he knew what was racing through her mind right now. If only he was thinking the same things... Rose had come to the conclusion a very long time ago, long before the Doctor, that human boys couldn't take a hint if you threw it at their face or even if they tripped over it. But the Doctor was even worse, so much worse. She had been wearing shorter skirts and dresses, lowering her top just a little bit more to give him a nice view of her obvious cleavage.

And oh, he had _noticed. _That was a fact. He stared at her nervously whenever she did these things, his eyes wide and his words stumbling out of his mouth. But he never did a thing, never made a move, just kept pointlessly flirting with her lightly like they always had done. She didn't want to return the gesture, no, she wanted to grab him and make him scream her name as they...

Alright, alright, she was getting distracted.

If only he would stop tinkering with the bloody ship, he should know that it was physically impossible for her to tear her eyes away from him. From his shirt that was raising just a little, giving her a nice view of his chest for about six seconds.

Six seconds of a Time-Lords's chest. And she was about to faint. This was _ridiculous, _utterly ridiculous. She was a Tyler! A Tyler woman! Rose was not about to wait around here for the idiot to make a move. Sure, he was brilliant with science and planets and mathematics and culture, he just happened to lack in the one area she cared about most. Admitting he loved her.

"Doctor?" She smiled as he whipped around on his heels, grabbing his suit from the floor of the console room.

"Hello Rose! Didn't see ya' there!" He replied happily.

"Listen... I need to talk to you," She began. Oh god, how was she going to do is? There were so many ways... I love you? No, no, too cliché. What about... She should have read up on Time-Lords before doing this.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor dropped his suit and walked over to her, with obvious concern. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his back pocket and ran it over her. "Your health is perfectly fine but if you're worried I can take you to the medical bay and run a full sc-"

"Listen, uh, this about something important. Can we sit down?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip lightly.

"Yeah yeah of course!" He led her to the first door, his bedroom, and they sat down on the white sheets together, he stared into her eyes with confusion. "You don't... Want to go home do you?" His face paled a little at the thought.

"No! No! Of course not... I just need to tell you something. It's really important..." Her voice trailed off as she lost herself in his eyes. His big, brown, amazing eyes. No, this was not the time for this! But he just looked so sweet... So concerned that she was going to leave him... Like a puppy.

"What is it?" He asked after she was silent for a minute. Rassilon, if she said that she was back with Mickey he would lose it. Even though that was impossible, he'd know if she was back with Mickey. What if she wanted to see her Mum? Or visit another dead relative? Or wanted him to blow a hole in the time vortex?

The Doctor was going crazy. Not crazy because he thought she would ask him to blow a hole in the time vortex, but crazy because he would probably do it for her.

"I..." Rose began, then shook her head.

Suddenly, she reached her hands behind him and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately on his lips, enjoying the sweet taste of him. As she had guessed, the Doctor tasted like bananas. Bananas and amazingness.

"Wha..." He mumbled, searching her face for any expression or clue he could get a hold of.

"Shut up you idiot," Rose whispered, snogging him again, this time with him kissing back. She only pulled away for breathe, and his expression hasn't changed much, except for the hint of hunger that was now there.

"Can I?..." He began then trailed off immediately, just leaving his mouth hanging open.

"You can," Rose replied, knowing what he was going to ask.

His reaction to her answer was immediate. He practically pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her anywhere he could reach. This was so similar to her fantasies, Rose wanted to cry. She returned his passion and fury completely, running her hands under his shirt, lifting it off his head.

The Doctor got the message and broke their contact just long enough for her to slide it over his head, and he made quick work of her pink and white striped shirt. "Want you... So bad," He whispered to her in between kisses.

Saying she had to talk to him was the best decision Rose Tyler had ever made. Well, second to running away with him.

"Want you too," She breathed, whining a little in pleasure as he unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor.

"Pants off," The Doctor commanded, tugging at the bottom of her jeans.

"Commanding, are we?" She replied, moaning with pleasure as his mouth ran over her hard nipple.

"NOW!" He called out in frustration, smiling when she obeyed him, breaking away and making quick work of her jeans, and then his.

"Rose... If I do this... I'll lose control..." He warned her, breaking their kiss for a minute, and staring down at her seriously.

"You'd better," Rose replied simply, continuing the kiss.

* * *

The two woke up the next morning, completely exhausted and unable to stop kissing each other at every chance.

"Rassilon, Rose, I'm sorry about those," He pointed at the red marks on her neck from where he had sucked the previous night.

"Don't apologize! But um... Doctor... Now that we, you know... I can still travel, with you, right?"

"Of course you can still travel with me!" He blurted out immediately, his face in complete shock. "And in between our travels... Maybe we can do some more of... Last night's activity?"

"If I let you," She replied with a teasing grin, laughing at his pouting face. "When you're good."

"Oi! I'm not a dog Rose Tyler!"

Rose answered this with a long, hard kiss. He returned it without hesitation, moaning under her sudden touch.

But then she pulled away immediately and crossed her arms, trying to hold in her giggles that wanted to spill out the second she saw his new pout. "Oh yeah? Roll over." She teasingly stuck her tongue out of her teeth, like she knew he loved and found sexy.

"I'm definitely a dog."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Trying something new againnn! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, so please consider leaving a review!


End file.
